Far From Home
"Far From Home" is the third episode of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and twentieth-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on November 6, 2023. It was written and directed by Angela Kang. Plot Rhys and the others continue on the supply run but as they prepare to leave a discovery is made that will change Rhys forever. Synopsis Picking up where "Front Runners" left off, Rhys immediately disarms Dante and stabs him in the throat with his knife. Negan and Dianne kill the other two. Teresa shakes in fear begging for her life. She sinks to her knees and begs but turns to see an upset Enid who mourns Addy. He then turns his sword and swiftly ends Teresa's life. But just then a boy shouting for his mother can be heard. Rhys runs to the boy who is surrounded, he is about to turn away when the boy notices him and begs for help. Negan urges him to help and he agrees. Once the walkers are dead he picks up the boy and runs to a nearby cabin with the others. The boy explains he and his family were looking for food when they saw Rhys and the others. He said that the adults also let the airhorn off to "trade" and that they have a large group in the city. Rhys sees the innocence in the boys eyes and says he saw his family get eaten but not to worry because he would take him and find him someone. The boy starts to cry. Several days pass and when the herd finally moves, Rhys calls Henry and Dianne who meet them at the carts which haven't moved. When he finds them he explains what happened, Dianne starts to cry and Henry looks upset. He introduces the boy but realizes that he doesn't know his name, the boy says his name is Ross. The make their way into the city and Rhys explains what Ross said about the people. They remain wary. Story about them looting- - scavenging - seeing people - story about walker infested building full of guns Once they make it out of the building Rhys and Ross chat while eating some of the food, Rhys asks why he's so far from home since he call tell he's Scottish from his accent. Ross says that they were on holiday when it started and that they got trapped. He says he misses his mum and Rhys appoligises. Ross asks why he is saying sorry but Rhys just glosses over it. When they are on the move again, Rosita and Rhys detach from the group to talk. They announce they're checking something out and will meet the rest again in twenty minutes. Rosita says that Rhys just seems to be a natural at everything commenting on his parenting skills and skills from the other night. Rhys laughs and says that he's not Ross's new dad and never will be. He's not meant to be a father. Rosita corrects him and says that he'll never know until he tries. She asks him how he feels about the night before to which he says he regrets nothing and he's glad it happened. She agrees and they kiss. She then reminds him that they don't have to be back for another ten minutes, Rhys says that's dangerous to get distracted but she says he needs to live a little. They move inside a building and have sex again. When they finish, they leave and go to where the carts are. But they see some more hunters standing pointing the guns at the others holding them on their knees, Rhys immediately scans for Ross but cannot see him or Negan. He worries but then Negan taps his soldier, he, Ross and Minnie escaped with a rifle. Rhys says he has a plan. Rhys announces himself to the hunters and introduces himself. The hunter calls himself Chris, the others remain silent. As Chris is distracted, Rosita kills two of the hunters with her knife. Rhys ducks and Negan shoots Chris. They free the rest and prepare to leave. Just as everyone is loading onto the carts Minnie is shot through the heart, Ross screams in terror of seeing his sister die and Negan kills Chris who is still alive. Ross begins to cry as walkers emerge, they out Minnie on a cart and quickly leave Chris and Atlantic City behind. Other Cast Co-Stars * Mitchell Luther as Dante * Sierra McCormick as Teresa * Ashley Johansson as Minnie Guest Star * Aiden Feely as Chris Deaths * Dante (Alive) * Teresa (Alive) * Chris (Alive) * Minnie (Alive) * Ross and Minnie's father (Confirmed Fate) * 5 Unnamed Hunters (Alive) Trivia * First Appearance of Ross * First (and Last) Appearance of Minnie (Alive) * First (and Last) Appearance of Chris * Last Appearance of Teresa * Last Appearance of Dante * This episodes title refers to when Rhys asks Ross why he is so "Far From Home" ** It could also be referring to how far Rhys and the others are from home.